


Our Wonderful Creation

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Frankenstein, Dark!Newt, Horror, M/M, it's messed up guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Newt and Gellert are both brilliant men  with wonderful skills. Together they can make the perfect masterpiece, something mankind should not touch....that is life.





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> https://mush-shhhh.tumblr.com/post/160403425439/a-frankenstein-doodle-percy-you-have-no-idea-how  
> Idea best of this amazing picture ( Also check out the rest of their art it's good)

Gellert was truly please with his work.  All body parts were beautifully stitched and sewed together with a lovely red thread. So well done a surgeon would be amazed by Gellert's craft. Just how he can make something beautiful, he could also make something look _disturbing_. " Few more minutes dear Newton the storm is almost hear." He just couldn't contain his glee that finally their hard work and research is going to pay off.

" Right! I'll start turning on the machines and that Percy is secured. Newt pulled on the leather biddings double checking the body won't fall of the metal table. Of course not to tight so it doesn't bruise the skin. Newt didn't study and watch their _donor's_   _parts_ to have them ruined. It wasn't hard of course with an appearance of looking innocent and kind nature of his one could bring the right necessitates for the job.  The fun part was seeing the poor fools face at his _darker side._

" The lighting is getting close ready?"

" Of course! Don't want to keep our dear Percy waiting!"

Newt grin pulling out his rubber gloves from his blue labcoat. Gellert put his own pair on too and handing Newt  googles. Once both were suited up Newt nodded his head both men at the opposite side of the metal table pulling on long metal chains. At the same time they pulled the table began lifting into the air heading towards the open ceiling already getting pushed a little by the rough wind. They stopped when the table was covering the hole a bright light flashed striking the metal tabled seconds after a large boom. " We should bring him-" Gellert raised his hand cutting Newt off, " One more.....just to be sure." Newt bit his lip worried this may ruin their hard work but he trusted Gellert he's never wrong... **ever**. Another flash of light and a loud boom sent the whole room shaking, " NOW!" Both pulled the chains quickly before the next lighting strike hits when the table was back down they ran over removing the white cloth reveling a pale yet handsome body. Newt placed his fingers between the neck he frowned, " No pulse." Gellert didn't like hearing that he moved over placing his head of it's heart not a beat to be heard. He shouted slamming his fist on the table, " DAMN IT! THIS SHOULD'VE WORKED! SO WHY ISN'T IT!" Newt shrugged his shoulders very disappointed and quite sad the creation has yet to awake up. _That past tests worked so why not now? Did we miss a step_? Looking up he so Gellert pacing back and forth cursing to himself, Newt walked over pulling him into a hug which thankful calmed him.

" Don't be too down guess our lucky streak could only last so long."

" If it can work on different animals it should work on people too!  Where did we go wrong?"

Gellert had a point, those once dead animals were brought back to life which Newt cared for like any other they didn't even noticed. Maybe they need a different process for humans.  Gellert let go of Newt taking off his coat and gloves, " Let's call it a night we'll find another t-....morrow. Oh my!" Newt was confused by the statement then he paused hearing thump. Moving closer to the table there was another thump coming from the body's foot, right after fingers started twitching.  Newt saw the chest raising and falling pacing fingers back on the neck he felt a pulse!  He smiled at Gellert who already rushed over to check the face which appears he was trying to wake up. " Come on Percy you can do it! Almost there wake up." The words of encouragement got the body's attention opening them widen blinking  a few times adjusting to the light all while have a blank stare.  Newt was about to cry seeing their hard worked did paid off at the end turning around to tell Gellert  the news the man was already running around chanting  at the tops of his lungs.

" HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! PERCIVAL GRAVES IS ALIVE!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think so far? All feedback is welcomed


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo long time no see I haven't forgotten about this story :)

" HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! PERCIVAL GRAVES IS ALIVE!!!"

_Alive...._

_Percival...._

" Gellert look!" Gellert stopped running around when Newt called his name, Percival body was moving-trying anyway. " Oh my goodness! Quick let's untie him before he bruise his skin!" They two quickly undid the binding around Percival's wrists and ankles. Once he was free they gently lifted him up to have him seat on a more comfortable chair. Of course Percival wasn't used to his legs-or well anything really about his body so for now they'll have to treat him like a child learning about the world. " There you are Percy nice and comfy and look a blanket just for you!" Newt wrapped the blanket around Percival who lips started twitching, slowly forming into a quick smile. The two gasped seeing this was Percival's first emotion he held the cloth tighter embracing its warmth. Newt mumbled wishing he had a camera to captured the moment but it wasn't needed they see more as time goes on. Percival looked up and frowned with confusion on his face. _Who are they....._ Gellert arched his eyebrow then gasped knowing why their masterpiece gave them such an odd look.

" I'm sorry Percival were are our manners. I'm Gellert Grindelwald and this is Newt Scamander.  We created you and now you're part of our family." 

" Yes and like a family we love each other very much, right Gellert?"

" But of course, we are yours and you are ours.  Now matter what my dear Percival just know you can trust us and protect you."

_Family....love....trust....protect_

Percival slowly nodded his head thinking over the words it all seem to fit together and made sense. He even started humming liking the words very much. It didn't last long because he jumped not sure where the noise just came from he looked at Newt and Gellert scared as to what just happen. " Don't be scared Percy you were just making a noise that's all it's very normal. Even talking like I am now." Newt explained pointing at his mouth, Percival lifted his hand tapping Newt's lips then touched his. The feeling was _odd_   yet nice as to how different it was. A giggle escaped Percival's mouth it shocked him at first but remember what Newt said earlier. He giggled again liking how it tickled in a way he noticed that his voice was bit rough and deep. " _F-fe-els....go-od."_   Percival tapped his mouth again wondering if he actual said it. Judging by the big grins on Newt and Gellert's face then indeed heard him and gave him a big hug.

" Bravo Percival Bravo! See Newt told you he be a fast learner!"

" Yes is he! Oh I'm so proud of you Percy! We're going to have so much fun teaching you things you'll love it I promise."

Percival smiled wrapping his arms around the two bringing them closer. He's loving this family very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short then my normal writing style but rest will be longer.  
> So this fic was made in May and yeah nothing after ( I tend to create fics before finishing what I already have :/) But it's September and October be coming soon this is a horror fic after all so yeah  
> Let me know what you think so far, all feedback is welcomed ^-^


	3. Progress

It's was extraordinary seeing how quickly Percival adapted to his surroundings. Newt kept a journal jotting down everything Percival did,  what he liked, disliked, what he still needed work on etc. Him and Gellert took turns on what to teach Percival making sure whatever they knew he knew as well.  One main focus was teaching Percival how to read, write and speak.  So far Percival was used getting use to hearing himself talk out loud he's even forming complete sentences too.

_Percy writing is short and simply for now. He has messy writing but I like it. Gellert wants to teach Percy German but I told him to hold off for now just so he's not over whelmed. I'm sure he'll be a master in the language_

Newt and Gellert showed Percival their library showing all the books he could read whenever he wished to. Gellert showed Percival all his collections of science books, ranging from anatomy to chemistry. Percival seemed to really enjoy the astronomy books Gellert had even pointing at the window looking at the blue sky. " The stars I don't see them. Well they come back?" Gellert covered his mouth trying not to giggle at the comment. " Don't worry Percival they'll come back when it's night time. I even have a telescope for you to see the stars in closer." Percival eyes widen amazed that it was possible to see them again. Gellert began making a section in the library so Percival have all the books that he liked to read and pointing out where he could also get the others.

_Gellert is already working on getting Percival the best telescope on the market, Gellert loves to  spoil others. I showed Percy my stack of biology and zoology books, seem my insect books caught his eye. Especially the one about scorpions he even ask for a pet one too. I couldn't deny that I know someone that collects them for now I gave him scorpion pins that can go on his shirt collar._

Percival was getting a good gasp on eating and sleeping. The sleeping part was rough start since he was trying to hard in _how_ to go to sleep. Newt ran different test in helping, counting sheep, playing classical music ( Gellert's idea), and even trying moving around to the point he tire himself out. Yet none worked and Percival was getting restless.

" Maybe it's the room, or the bed."

" Nonsense that bed is the most comfortable mattress ever it even has 100% Egyptian cotton. Unless oh dear- Percival does your skin feel itching when you sleep on the bed?"

" No, I like the bed it's soft and warm. But....feels lonely being here by myself."

" Is that it oh honey, Gellert I think I found the solution to this."

This time they had Percival sleep with them in their room. Percival slept happily between Gellert and Newt he also liked when they cuddled too, cuddling in general. Their room became Percival room but they told him if he ever wanted alone time he's more than welcome to go back to the old room.  Percival also uses his room to sneak and store snacks.

_Seems Percy  developed a sweet tooth. He wanted to try Gellert's coffee during breakfast the look on his face tasting it was hilarious. But the sugar he poured into could kill small child it was so sweet. I had to manage Percy diet for now just so he won't make himself sick. I think Gellert hands Percy a cookie when I'm not looking that man does love spoiling him._

Another week passes by Percival is pretty much use to how his new home, where everything is, what he can do. But today is was rather curious then usual, Percival wanted to learn how to bake after reading some cook books he decided to ask Newt or Gellert if they help him. However they  weren't in the workshop so nor in the kitchen so he figured they were in the bedroom. The door was already open so he figured it was okay to walk in ( it was his room too after all) inside he saw Newt in Gellert's lap, _their tongues touching either_.  Percival titled his head confused at whatever they were doing Gellert opened his eyes seeing his creation staring.

" Percival remember staring is rude."

" I'm sorry.  What were you two doing?"

" No need to say sorry it's alright. Me and Gellert were kissing that's all."

" French kissing my dear."

" Oh, does it hurt?"

" It doesn't hurt silly come here I'll show you."

Newt got off Gellert's lap and sat on the edge of the bed patting it for Percival to seat. Percival was nervous not sure what he'll expect from _kissing_. Newt cupped his face telling him to relax and close his eyes and waited. It was _strange_ feeling wet lips touched his it was soft, gentle, and quick and Percival liked it wanted _more_   of it. " C-can you do that again?" He asked feeling his face feel _warm_ Newt chuckled and gave Percival another kiss this time lasting it longer that he decided to kiss back and yes Percival wouldn't mind doing this forever.  Newt pulled away face flustered he couldn't help but giggle, " Such a fast learner keep this up you be good at kissing like Gellert. Percival blushed liking the compliment.

" Is it okay if I kiss Gellert too?"

" Of course you can!"

_Percival loves kisses he just can't get enough of them, I don't blame him nor do we mind.  Percy is a clever one, today in the workshop we were trying new chemicals. Gellert asked Percy to had him another test tube as show of thanks he earned a kiss and a pat on the head. Then I realized Percival likes being praised no matter how big or small the task it's cute seeing his cheeks turn pink. I'm glad we made him the perfect addition nothing more I can ask for. If Percival keeps this up he'll be ready to join us on our next catch. I'll talk to Gellert so he can bring someone over, maybe a stranger visiting town will do the trick I'll have to check the list again. Now I'm excited just thinking of the fun we'll have together._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They love Percy so much :')   
> just fyi all Percival knows so far is that Gellert and Newt are scientists he's does not know about their 'catches'   
> in case anyone was curious.


	4. Guest List

" Colin Fannel?"

" No he's married to his work never leaves his office."

" Eddie Red?"

" He's moving to England next week."

" Let's see Johnny Dense-never mind he's in jail."

" Pity."

Gellert and Newt sighed as they went down their list of _guests_. Mostly people Newt would come across or spot when's out and about in town. However there just weren't anyone the two wanted to invite over, they needed someone that Percival would surely enjoy _playing with._ _What to do what to do....._ Gellert tapped his chin  pondering his thoughts, he looked up seeing Percival walking inside their workshop with a tray of sugar cookies. " I made these and wanted you to try them."  Gellert was the first to try on taking one bite then kissing Percival as a show of thanks.  " Percy they amazing, our wonderful chef." Percival's face was nearly red being showered by kisses and compliments they were in a good mood so now was good time to ask them a question.  

" Can I go outside?"

".....Of course you can Percy remember we told you the greenhouse and barn house is yours to venture."

" No it wasn't that I meant outside beyond the house."

 _Oh my_. Gellert thought he looked at Newt it was matter of time for Percival ask to go into town. However Gellert didn't want to risk it, too soon  plus nobody wouldn't even be worthy nor ready to see his creation. " Of course you can in fact you can join me." Newt said excited which caught Gellert off guard grabbing Newt's hand and excusing himself they left the workshop to talk in a more private area.

" Newt I don't think Percival should go."

" He can't keep him caged here Gellert, he's not an animal.

" Of course not! I just don't think now's the time."

" Percival can't stay in the house forever you and I know that. He needs to get out beside I think it be perfect if he came with me. **Help find the perfect guest.** "

Everything clicked and knew exactly what Newt was getting at, " **My beautiful genius."** Gellert pulled Newt in to give him a hard yet passionate kiss only to be interrupted by the sound of knocking looking up it was Percival.

" So can I still go?"

* * *

" Remember try not to rub your face okay."

" Okay."

Newt smiled kissing Percival's temple before pulling his hoodie up. It was cute look for him wearing a black hoodie and jeans, Gellert almost had a fit wanting his creation to be dress nicely but it was only temporally. Plus with that and some make up help hide the stitching that could easily be seen like his head and wrists. Percival was nervous yet excited being outside away from the house and with Newt too which was a bonus.  As of now they were just _browsing_ at the mall as least that what Newt said. " Newt are we looking for people or things?"  He asked as they walked inside a pet store, " Yes. I'll look  for things and you'll look for people only one someone you feel could come over later." Newt explained looking at the different frogs inside a glass tank. Percival didn't say anything just followed Newt to look at the goldfish next.

_Now Percival this is an important job while you're out so listen carefully. Need you to find a guest someone that you think should come over._

_I'm bringing someone-of my choice for dinner?_

_Not quite Percy this person we're going to run test on._

_I see is this person good or bad?_

_Really depends on you Percival...._

Percival eyed the people that walked past the pet store he felt someone tap his shoulder turning it was Newt. " I'm going take a peak at this clothing store you're more the welcoming to explore the are just don't go to far okay." Newt gave Percy a peak on the lips before walking off Percival exhaled feeling nervous being alone with someone many people out in the open. _It's okay just look for someone anyone._ Percival wanted to do this do a good job at that Gellert and Newt will be so proud when the task is completed it was easy. Percival sat on a bench that was next to the men's store Percival was stuck  many people went by yet nobody caught his interest. _Am I thinking to hard? Maybe I need a hint that's it! I can ask Newt to point me in the right direction._ Percival got up feeling a bit better going inside he scanned the room looking for Newt spotting him in the back corner with another man. Assuming they were talking Percival hide by a clothes shelf so he can listen at least know when their done and not interrupt. Taking a peak Newt didn't look to happy making Percival frown.

"-pretty face like that you sure you aren't by yourself?"

" I'm positive my partner waiting for me so if you excuse me."

" Who's to say he can't wait bit longer. Give me a chance I bet I'm way better."

Percival felt something inside him boil he couldn't explain it but whatever it was he didn't like it. This man was touching Newt talking to him like that! Newt already stated he's with someone and that's him yet this man is ignoring him, Newt was his and Gellert  **nobody else.** Percival paused calming himself down this man was the one he'll be their  _guest_. "  Newt there you are ready to go?"  Percival asked pulling Newt close by his side making sure the man knew Newt was off limits. " Ah there you are Percy yes I'm done looking we can go now.  **Excuse us sir**."  And they left the store Percival thought they head back to the car instead Newt rushed them over to the restroom giving Percival a messy kiss. " My here if he kept that up I'm not sure what I do to him." Percival blushed  glad he was able to help oh how he wished Newt kissed him in front of that man just to drive home the point of something he couldn't have. Speaking of said man.

" I know who we should bring over."

"  **Oh** **and who might that be Percy?** "

" That man I don't like him the way he acted towards you..."

"  It's jealousy Percival I don't blame you feeling that way if someone acted like that towards you I feel the same way."

" _Jealousy_. Then yes lets bring him over. **Maybe we can teach him a thing or two**."

" **I think so too come on I know how we can bring him over."**

* * *

" You want me what?"

" Come over for dinner tomorrow. Don't tell me you have something else to do?"

" Me? No just me and only me buddy but I'm curious what change your mind?"

" Oh well me and my partner like to play with others wanted to know if you join us?"

" With a pretty face like your wouldn't miss it! So where do you live."

" Oh don't worry about that I'll pick you up."

" Works for me! Oh by the way never got your name buddy?"

" Newt Scamander."

_The name you'll remember before you leave this world....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real fun begins next chapter and it's gonna be messy
> 
> * also those names in the beginning are lame and I'm sorry ;-;*


	5. Show Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up when you see this * there's going to be mild blood and talk about lobotomy incase anyone is uncomfortable with that

" Careful Percival don't want  to cut your finger."

" Sorry."

Percival finished cutting the carrots and slide them into the pot. He  was worry that's all, Newt went out to fetch their _guest_ but he didn't like Newt being alone with that him. Gellert reassured him that it was okay and that Newt done this many times so no need to worry.  _I bet that man is being rude to Newt saying  rude things to him!_ " PERCIVAL YOU'RE BLEEDING!"  Percival looked down seeing his finger bleeding he didn't even noticed until it began stinging. Gellert rushed over quickly bringing Percival to the sink and worked on cleaning the cut. Gellert mumbled about Percival being more careful and not wanting to ruin his skin he and Newt worked hard. Gellert kissed Percival's finger once it was banged and told him they work on finishing the rest of dinner but Percival had his mind on other things." I don't think I  choose the right person, I'm sorry."

" Nonsense! You made an excellent choice. Someone the three of us will have great fun with." Gellert cupped Percival's face kissing him if this man is getting his creation this worked up the end results with be worth it.  He couldn't help but grin seeing what Percival could _would_ do to their guest. _My dear Newt due hurry back our Percy can't contain himself much longer._

* * *

 Newt ignored the man in the passenger seat as he drove. The man was very chatty go on about any and everything that Newt could care less about.  _What was his name again, Daniels-David-Derek? Oh well doesn't matter._ Newt wondered with Gellert and Percy had everything prepared and ready to go, he though about going for the man's mouth first his talking would be a great annoyance. Good thing he finally arrived home, " Wow nice place buddy! Really nice place didn't think you're house was a mansion!" _There's a lot you wouldn't think I do..."_ Thank you. Let's go inside I'm sure dinner is ready now." Again Newt tuned out _Daniels?_ as he gave a mini tour of the house which was just the living room.

" So Newt where's that partner of yours?"

" If you're looking for Percival he's _changing_ at the moment  he said to eat instead of waiting for him."

"O-oh and who are you?"

" Gellert Grindewald pleasure to meet you I'm Newton's friend but enough about me let's eat."

Newt smirked seeing the confusion on Daniel's face, tapping his shoulder Newt walked him to the dinning room. So far Daniels didn't see to concerned about the turn of events yet Newt wondered what exactly Percy was doing. " _Percival is a bit nervous he was doubting himself. So I thought it's best we handle the first part."_ Gellert explained in German already knowing what was on Newt's mind. "  _Let's not keep him waiting then._ Sorry about that are you enjoying the food?' Newt asked seeing Daniels' bowl was empty.

" Yeah this was best beef stew I ever had. What seasoning did you put in here?"

" Oh just some poison from Newt's poison dart frog."

" Wh-what?"

" Oh don't worry it was small dosage right Gellert. Just enough to make you fall asleep."

Daniels eyes widen as he quickly got up grabbing his throat panicking he tried rushing to sink but he didn't make it. Eyes rolling to back of his head he passed out onto the floor Gellert and Newt smiled in amusement.  " Mind is a marvelous thing. You just tell them something with seriousness and the brain will believe it." Gellert said seeing Daniels was still breathing. On cue Percival came into the dinning room staring at the sleeping body intrigued at what happen.

" Come on Percy you grab his legs I'll grab his arms"

* * *

 *Daniels woke up feeling dizzy. He tried recalling what happen to him, something about dinner, Newt, and then poison. Looking around the room it was no longer the dinning room all he could see was the ceiling and messing tables. Daniels wanted to get up to look around by couldn't due to being strapped down to a some metal bench or table. Daniels scream for helped, well tried anyway for some reason he couldn't move his lips even slightly it hurt like hell.

" Oh please do not try speaking don't want you to ruin my sewing. **Though that should be the least of your worries.** "

Daniels heard Gellert's voice coming from somewhere he couldn't see. The metal table began making a noise lifting him up allowing him to see Newt and Gellert wearing lab coats and rubber gloves covered in _brown stuff_. Then he saw other man he assume was Percival but guy had stitches on him like some doll. Daniels panicked trying to move best he could making grunting noises. Whatever they had planned for him Daniels wanted out and away from these psychos.

" **Percy tell Gellert why you choose Daniels again please**."

" **He's rude to Newt tried to take him from us**."

" **Did he now?  What should we do to him then Percival**?"

Percival hummed to himself thinking watching Daniels carefully. He turned looking at the many different tools on the table next to him. _So many, I wonder what'll make him think twice messing with Newt._   A small metal hammer and thick metal needle Percival picked them up to get a good feel of them he smirked seeing Daniel's eyes widen in terror shaking his head rapidly. " Thinking of using lobotomy I see good choice Percival!" Percival blushed a little being praised he recalls reading one of Gellert's about this actually doing it however was something else. " Newt be a dear and hold our guest's head still. Percival watch closely okay."  Newt walked behind Daniels placing a brown belt on his forehead and pull back so he couldn't move. Gellert walked closed placing the needle in-between his eyes, bringing the hammer up he lightly tapped the needle laughing seeing Daniels' attempted yelp. " As you can see Percival by hitting here you can affect part of the brain. See how I move **here** his eyes and left hand twitch? Here you try now." Gellert gave Percival back the tools and moved out the way to observe.  Percival positioned the needle like Gellert he looked at Newt who gave him a smile telling him to go on. Percival was giddy finally being able to do this. Not waiting any longer he hit the needle with the hammer.

" Oh my."  Newt said letting go of Daniels head seeing he was dead seemed Percival used _too_ much force. Percival and Gellert's face where splattered with blood, Percival just stared blankly.  " Oh well not like he was going to live anyway. It's okay my boy we'll just practice some more-Percival?" Gellert placed his hand on Percival's shoulder, he was crying.  " I messed up."  Percival left the room ignoring Gellert and Newt calling for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Daniels and also poor Percy ;-;


End file.
